WWE HOUSE ARREST
by Trish and Jeffy 4ever
Summary: What happens when 17 people from the wwe are stuck in a house....hate...humor..fun..and maybe love??
1. Default Chapter

WWE HOUSE ARREST Disclaimer: Sadly I down own ne 1! Distribution: Plz ask 1st  
  
As Trish walked into the Divas locker room she saw a letter on her gym bag. The beautiful Canadian picked up and examined the white envelope that siad 'Trish Stratus' in bold gold letters. " Hey Amy" Trish called out. Trish saw that most of Amy's stuff was out of her bag. "Yeah!" Amy yelled form the showers. " Did you get a letter?" Trish asked as she slowly opened the letter. " Yeah, I haven't opened it yet," Amy said. Amy had on a green army tank top and black jeans on. Her fiery red hair was dampened to make a lush burgundy colour. " I heard some other people got one. I think it's from Vince" Amy siad brushing her hair. " Oh great" Trish sighed. "Probably another way to boost ratings up" Trish said sitting down. Trish began to read the letter out loud to Amy.  
  
Dear Miss Stratus, We have asked you and many other WWE superstars and Divas to participate in WWE HOUSE ARREST. There will be for superstars and four divas form RAW and the same for SMACKDOWN! . These are the following people participating in  
this event from RAW. Amy Dumas, Trish Startus, Stacey Kiebler, Nora Greenald, Chris Irvine, Rob  
Van Dam, Shane Helms and Bubba Ray Dudley.  
The following people from SMACKDOWN! Are Torrie Wilson, Dawn Marie, Nidia, Stephanie McMahon, Adam Copeland, John  
Cena, Kurt Angle and the Undertaker. There will be a mystery man in the game. You will find out whom he is when  
you arrive.  
If you do not participate your contract will be terminated immediately.  
Please come to 1244 Annul rd at 7:00 this Saturday.  
Yours Truly,  
Vince McMahon.  
  
Trish just stared at the letter. " So Aimes, are you going?" Trish asked her best friend. " Duh, I'm not gonna lose my job because of that, besides it will be fun" Amy told her friend. " I guess" Trish sighed. " TRISH! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" a voice screamed from the hall. " Where in here" they both aid. Just then the leggy Stacey Kiebler walked into the locker room. " Did you guys." Stacey began. " Get a letter" They said at the same time cutting her off raising their already opened letters. " Yeah, so are you going Trish?" Stacey asked her best friend. " Yeah I guess, at least I have you and Amy" Trish said. " Nora is coming to," Stacey said putting the last finishing touches on her make-up. " I miss hanging out with her" Amy said." Same here" Trish said. Nora better known as Molly Holly, was the nicest person Trish has ever met. " So Trish, who do you think the M.M is?" Stacey asked her single friend raising her eyebrow. " I don't know, he probably a guy from SMACKDOWN!" Trish replied to her annoying friend. Everyone was trying to put her into dating again. Trish thought she found this perfect guy but she wasn't sure any more. " Whoever he is he better be hot!" Amy stated. The girls just stared at her. " Hello Amy! You have Matt, you know your so called love of your life" Trish screamed at her friend. " I know, I love Matt but doesn't mean I can't look a bit" Amy said. Stacey and Trish just rolled their eyes. 


	2. Chappy 2!

~*~*~*~*~ In The Men's Locker Room ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes! We get to be stuck in a with beautiful women!" Shane (Helms) told his fellow co-workers in the locker room. " Oh great, we have to listen to 'I'm fat", 'is my but to big?' and all their screaming!" Bubba said sarcastically. "Hey dude, it'll be cool," Rob (Van Dam) said putting a shirt on. " Besides, we can hear Chris throw insult's at Steph again like old times" Rob said with a laugh. "Right Chris?" "Yeah, sure" Chris (Irvine) sighed. "You okay Chris?" Shane asked to somewhat depressed man. " Guys, people from SMACKDOWN! Will be in the house too" Bubba pointed out. " So?" Chris and Rob asked. " That mean's SMACKDOWN! Divas" Shane said licking his lips. "Ah" all the men said.  
  
~*~*~ At SMACKDOWN! ~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, you can't be serious!" Stephanie yelled into her cell phone. " Yes I am Stephanie" Her father Vince McMahon told his daughter. " But. But. But" She began. "No buts Steph, this will be fun" Her father assured her. " Fine, whatever, but who's the mystery man?" She asked. Her father always had some sort of plot to make the ratings higher. " That is for me to know and you to find out. Goodbye, Steph" her father said before hanging up the phone. " Ugh!" Stephanie said out of frustration. " Why me, why?" She asked herself.  
  
~*~*~* In The Divas Locker Room ~*~*~*  
  
" Oh, I can't wait!" a girls voice screamed. " I know I finally get my hands on that hunk Chris!" " Now Dawn, be nice because I think he's in-love with Stacy". " Torrie, are you sure" Dawn Marie asked her friend. " No, but I think he is" Torrie said. Just then the door swung open and there entering into the room was Miss Nidia. "So gals, we are going to be the best of friends" Nidia said putting her arms around to whom she thought friends. Sure they played her friends on TV, but let's just say they're more of acquaintances. The girls felt like they were in hell.  
  
~*~*~* In The Men's Locker Room ~*~*~*  
  
" Yes! New babes" John (Cena) said. He and the other superstars read their letters and were very happy with what they said. " So guys, who's the M.M? " Adam (Copeland a.k.a. Edge) asked. " Who knows" Taker said. " Do you think I'll have any chance with one of the girls" Kurt asked shyly. All three men stared at him then went into a period of laughter. They were laughing so hard the thought they were going to piss in their pants. " Shut up!" Kurt cried before leaving the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~ In The Divas Van ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NORA!" Amy, Trish and Stacey yelled. " Miss me?" Nora asked her friends as she gave each of them a hug. " Well Duh you idiot" Amy said hugging her friend. Most of the Divas from RAW treated each other like sisters. On TV they played enemies, but in real life they were the best of friends. " So, where are the SMACKDOWN! Divas?" Nora asked. " There coming" Trish answered. " Hi guys" Torrie said entering the van. " Torrie!" They all cried. After all the Divas arrived they began to talk, about what else .GUYS! "So, who do you think the M.M is? Is he cute?" Torrie asked. " He better be" Amy commented. Everyone laughed. " Are looks only what you guys look for?" Nora asked. " He should have a cute butt," Stacy said with a laugh. " Also a good kisser" Dawn added. Nora just rolled her eyes at her friends. " So Trish, what about you?" Nora asked. " Well. I don't know. Sensitive, sweet, kind, interesting, loving, ya know a guy you could just fall in love with" Trish replied. All the girls began to cry. " Your not asking for much are you T?" Amy said while softly nudging Trish in the arm. " Go Trish, If you find him please send him to my house" Torrie commented. The girls couldn't help but laugh.  
  
~*~*~ In the Men's Van ~*~*~  
  
"So this is going to be fun!" Shane said excitingly. " Oh shut up green boy" Taker said trying to get some sleep in the back. " So Chris, I was talking to Torrie, do you really like Stacy?" Rob asked. " WHAT?!" Chris said with a confused face. " Stace, as in my friend.No! What would give her that idea?" Chris added. " Dude, I would give anything to get wit her" John said out loud. " Shut up boy!" Taker yelled. " I think Nidia is very attractive " Kurt spoke up. Everyone just stared at him. " What?!" Kurt asked. The men just rolled their eyes except Taker who was sleeping in the back.  
  
It took the Vans about two hours to get to their destination.  
  
~*~*~*~* At The House ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi guys!" Lillian said. " LILLIAN" The Divas screamed. Each Diva gave her a hug while the guys got the bags. " Are you coming in the house with us?" Amy asked her friend " No, actually I'm the hostess" Lillian replied. " Are the guys okay?" Lillian asked. The men were by the vans UN-loading. " My god what do the girls carry" Taker asked. It took all the men to pull out one bag. The boys finally got the bag out and brought it to the front door where the girls were " Is that it ladies" Adam asked. All the girls laughed. "Adam, that's only our makeup bag" Torrie giggled. After 25 minutes the boys got all of the bags out and to the front door. "Okay everyone, The Divas will be in one room and the men in the other" Lillian said. Most of the guy's smiles turned into frowns. " Have you been wondering who the mystery man is?" Lillian asked. " Yeah!" They all replied. " Please walk into the house and go to your assigned seats." Lillian told them. They all entered the house leaving some of the workers to put the bags into the rooms . " Okay this is what the M.M thought of each of you. His voice is modified so you don't know who it is. First is Amy". Tape: Amy, she is the greatest person to be with. He hung out all the time. She's like a sister to me. She's tough and can kick some serious ass I know  
she has kicked my ass once or twice *laughs* " Now Nora." Tape: Nora is one of the nicest people I know, she so fun and pure. But at the same time a great ass kicker *laughs*  
  
" Trish" Tape: Trish, well.umm. what can you say about Trish that she hasn't heard already. She's smart ,beautiful, talented, intelligent, sweet, kind, loving and just the best person to be with. She's kind of like an Angel. But if you mess with Trish you will probably will kick your ass. Everyone could probably kick my ass there except Kurt * laughs*  
  
" Hey that's mean" Kurt said beginning to cry. Everyone began to laugh. Trish was crying. No one had ever said that about her. Trish looked around and every Diva was crying. " Okay. that was so beautiful. *sniff* Okay next is Adam" Lillian said as she wiped the tears off her face.  
  
Tape: Adam is so cool. He' a really great guy. But you should see him when he's drunk, which isn't often. We had real good times together. In his word "he reeks of awesomness" *laughs*  
  
" Next is Stacy" Tape: Great person, nice, fun, and smart. I was kinda' scared to get on her bad side because she would probably kick me with one of her legs *laughs.  
  
Everyone laughed. Stacy had really long legs but could also use them as weapons.  
  
" Now is Chris" Tape: Chris is a great guy, ass kicker but a real good friend.  
  
"Shane" Tape: Shane is like my best bud, he's real lets say abnormal but fun.  
  
"Bubba is next" Tape: Nice guy, I think my but still hurts from all those Bubba Bombs.  
  
" Rob Van Dam" Tape: That dude is so cool. I learned a lot from him. But if he says I'm ROB-VAN-DAM and does the arm things I'll kick his ass.  
  
" Why does everyone hate the arm thing?" Rob asked.  
  
":Now Torrie" Tape: Torrie is a nice person. Very fun and wild.  
  
" Stephanie" Tape: Steph is so nice, she was never a real bitch to me. Always positive that's why some one who I know likes her.  
  
" Girls, we have to get him to tell us" Steph said. Steph never thought someone liked her. "Maybe he is in this house?" She thought  
  
"Nidia" Tape: Nidia, um.well. I met her once, ok kid.  
  
"Dawn Marie" Tape: Nice women.  
  
"John" Tape: Okay guy , him and Shane are gonna create a lot of laughs  
  
*John and Shane high-5*  
  
"And last but not least Taker"  
  
Tape: The hell raiser himself. I have nothing but respect for this man. He is like my idol. He has kicked my ass but taught me so much.  
  
"Are you crying Taker?" Stacy asked. " No.It's just. dust.yes dust" Taker said wiping his tears.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Kurt asked. "Oh sorry Kurt we forgot to bring your tape" Lillian told the crying Kurt. "Okay, now please write down who you think the man is" Lillian asked the group  
  
~*~*~5 minutes later.~*~*~ "Ok, here is the list. Amy-Matt Nora-Tommy Dreamer Trish-??? Adam- Jay (Christian) Stacy-Matt Chris-??? Shane-Shannon Moore Bubba-Matt Rob-??? Torrie-Matt Stephanie-Shane McMahon Nidia-Matt Dawn Marie-Matt Taker-??? Kurt-Matt  
  
"Okay, many of you believe its Matt Hardy so please go to your room and watch the video on the TV screen" Lillian informed them. They all went running to their proper rooms. 


	4. Chapter 4dun dun dun!

WWE HOSE ARREST Authors note : Hello, im back once again! Thanks so much to all the people, I am so touched that authors, who have written such great fics have reviewed! Okay, if any one want's to I would like to make a joint fic or I'll take requests cause im getting very board with my 2 little fics, so please r/r. love ya lots.....~*Koebe*~  
  
~*~*~IN THE GIRLS ROOM~*~*~  
  
The girl's room was beautiful. The walls were a soft pale yellow with golden tones. Each bed a puffy white and yellow pillows. They each got a basket of their favorite things. They had a closet for every girl. "Oh my god! Look at the bathroom! "Nora yelled. The girls came running. The bathroom was so big. 8 showers, toilets, sinks, mirrors it was just perfect.  
  
~*~*~IN THE MEN'S ROOM~*~*~  
  
It was a normal blue room. Not like the guys notice. The guys got a PS2 and a basket for each of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just then the TV goes on Voice: "This man is one of the most talented man in the ever be in the WWE ( well in my opinion). He was part of a very popular tag team that many fans loved. With his amazing moves and his great personality he brought excitement to the WWE. Please all of you go to the front door and see him."  
  
Everyone ran to the front door. To only find.... MATT HARDY!  
  
(NO IM JUST JOKING)  
  
JEFF HARDY!! (I know, I'm so predictable) Everyone was in-complete shock. No one ever talked to Jeff since he was 'released', even Amy.  
  
"Hi guys, don't you miss me?" His sweet southern voice asked. "Jeff?!" They all asked. "Yeah?" he said confusingly. "JEFF!" Most of them yelled. Everyone, well mostly everyone, gave Jeff a hug even Taker. No one ever expected it to be him (except 4 me). But Trish knew she had to face him sooner or later.  
  
"Umm, Trish" Jeff said. "Jeff" she said back. Everyone could tell there was something between those two that they didn't tell them. "Uh, h...i.hi" Jeff stuttered. " Yeah hi" Trish said. Instead of a hug they did an awkward handshake. The guys brought Jeff into their room while the divas went to their room. Everyone began to unpack.  
  
~*~*~IN THE MEN'S ROOM~*~*~  
  
"Jeff, it's good to have you back" Shane said puling his friend in a manly hug ( I just didn't anyone 2 think they are gay). "Thanks man, it's good to be back with you guys" Jeff said. 'So Jeff, what's up with you and that babe Trish?" John asked. "What do you mean?" Jeff asked. Jeff knew things were rocky with Trish but he didn't think anyone noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I notice that to John, what up with you two?" Rob asked. " I have no clue what you guys are talking about" Jeff said putting his hair dye on his shelf. "Jeff, you and my sister having friendship problem " Adam said smiling. Adam and Trish weren't really sibling but they liked to think of each other as a brother or sister. They were there for each other all the time. "Guys." Jeff started. " We said hi, see were normal" Jeff told his friends. "SURE."They all replied. "Boy, take my advice" Taker said sitting down. " You better patch thing up with Trisha or you could waste a friendship or more" Taker explained. "Your right. but there is nothing to patch" Jeff told his at the time annoying friends. "So does this mean Trish isn't off limits?" John asked. Adam just hit him with a pillow causing John to fall to the ground. "So is that a yes" John asked. Then all the guys just threw pillows at him. " PILLOW FIGHT!' Shane yelled. All the men looked at him with a very confused face. "Okay, maybe not" Shane said putting his tight green thong in the drawer.  
  
~*~*IN THE WOMEN'S ROOM~*~*~  
  
"Trish you okay?" Amy asked. "Yeah why do you ask?". "Because you and Jeff are acting odd" Stacy told her friend. "How so?" Trish asked trying to be innocent. "Here is the recap of your conversation ' uh.yeah.hi. Yeah hi...' enough said" Nora said throwing a pillow at Trish. "Oh my god Trish do you."Stacy began. "No! Hello it's Jeff!" Trish screamed. "Hello, more reason to like him." Torrie told her. "Why Torrie do you have feelings for Jeff?" Amy asked giving Torrie a " you want to sleep with him' look. " No, I have Billy remember but lets just say Jeff's a good kisser" Torrie informed her friends. " We believe you, but Trish not you " Dawn said. "Leave my bud alone, she's telling the Truth" Nidia said walking out of the room. "She's a bit odd don't you think?" Nora asked her friends. " If that hillbilly talks to me one more time I will pull out her frizzy orange clown hair right out of her head" Dawn said with a laugh. Everyone laughed; it was true Nidia was .well...umm.she was Nidia. "Will everyone go to the backyard with their new bathing suits at 7:15" a voice said from the speakers. The men and women put on their new bathing suits and robes at headed for the pool.  
  
3.These are the days people handed in their homework out of the 25 students. Monday-20 Tuesday-5 Wendsday-25 Thursday-10 Friday-25. Put this data in a pictograph.  
  
4. George put 9 golf balls in a bag. 5 Green 2pink 1blue 1orange  
  
A) What is the probability of getting. Red- Pink- Blue- Orange-  
  
5.Find the Mean Median Mode and Range from these #'s. 1,12,22,31,49,11,3,43,28,7,9,9,1,1,1,33.  
  
Mean- Median- Mode- Range- 


	5. Chapter 5the madness continues

Authors note: HI people...I just thought I might as well update cause I'm bored out my mind so...yea! If anyone still cares about this fic I am greatly appreciative of him or her. Sorry it's so short.  
  
~*~*~IN THE BACKYARD~*~*~ "Hey guys!" Lillian greeted. "Welcome your first food competition!" She announced and the superstars yelled of excitement. "As you all see there is a large tank in the middle of the yard". The tank was about 5 ft tall and 7 ft wide, two people could barley fit. "All you have to do is sit in the tank and swap bathing suits, easy enough?" Lillian asked. "Lill, what about being naked on TV?" Stacy asked with an uneasy tone. "Don't worry, see those boxes with the question marks on them", they all nodded. "Well there are things that will be put in the box, to make it harder to switch but also cover you up" Lillian explained. "But what are in the boxes?" Trish asked. "Well, it will be a surprise for you but there are thing from green slime to sour milk" Lillian said with and evil grin. All the Divas were in terror, really who would want to be in a tank of sour milk. "You will have 60 seconds to swap bathing suits and get out of the tank" Lillian explained. "Any questions?" She asked politely. "Yeah, what if the bathing suits don't fit?" Taker asked very uneasy. "That's not my problem, Taker". "Who are our partners?" Trish asked. "The list is posted on the tank, go have a look Lillian said pointing to the empty tank.  
  
Trish-Jeff  
  
Amy-Shane  
Stephanie-Chris  
Stacy-Adam  
Torrie-John  
Nidia-Kurt  
Dawn Marie-Rob  
Nora-Bubba  
Taker-the pourer "No way! I am not being in a tank naked with him!" Nora yelled pointing to Bubba. " Not like I want to be with you too darling" Bubba admitted. "Can we switch partners" Dawn asked. "Sorry, Dawn, no you cant switch partners" Lillian explained. "Well, how come taker doesn't have to switch bathing suits" Chris asked. "That's because there are to many people so that's why" Lillian explained. "Lillian, if we don't complete that task, then what happens?" Trish asked. "You'll have to eat PB and J". "Fair enough" Adam said.  
  
"Okay, Trish and Jeff have Monday, so your up first" Lillian told them. Trish and Jeff looked at each other, but not straight in the eye. "Trish...I...umm" Jeff stuttered. "Let's just do this Jeff, I hate PB & J" Trish said walking towards the tank, Jeff following the blonde Diva. Trish was in a tight dark blue bikini and Jeff was wearing a dark blue tank with black shorts. "Okay, you know the rules and your content is...CHOCOLATE!" Lillian told everyone. Trish and Jeff gave out a sigh of relief. But they weren't exactly ecstatic about being naked together. Sure they found each other very attractive, but they weren't comfortable enough to do this. "Alright, ready, set go" Lillian screamed. Jeff and Trish jumped into the chocolate filled tank. As soon as their whole body was submerged into dark, rich chocolate they began to take off their bathing suits. They started with their tops, switching as fast as they could. The chocolate was so thick, which made it harder to succeed.  
  
~*~*~*~* Okie dookie this chapp is done tell me what u think...PLEASE 


End file.
